


I Learned It From You, Alright?

by Shuttering_Flutterflies



Category: BoJack Horseman, Bojack - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Child Abuse, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuttering_Flutterflies/pseuds/Shuttering_Flutterflies
Summary: When Bojack is nine his father invites him into his study for an important talk.





	I Learned It From You, Alright?

Colours danced on the television and Bojack laughed quietly as Hank Hippopopalous continued making funny faces behind some dumb man in a suit. He wished he could do that to his dad but he'd probably just get a smack for his efforts. His ears flicked away from the television as his mother walked in behind him and he cowered slightly, feeling her glare on his back.

"Bojack," she sneered and Bojack wilted, turning to face her. She stared at him coldly, no love in her heart, and spat her words at him, as if she could transfer the suffering Bojack had brought her back on to him. "Your father wants to see you in his study." The last word had a tinge of hateful amusement in it as Beatrice sat down on the sofa and changed the channel.

Bojack scrambled to his feet and scurried out of the room, nervously trying to figure out why his father wanted to see him. Unless Bojack was trying to win his love through pathetic gifts and gestures or Butterscotch felt like telling Bojack off for being alive, the two stayed out of each other's way. Before Bojack could even try to guess he'd arrived at Butterscotch' study, nervously lingering in the doorway. His father sat at his desk, staring out of the window and Bojack hesitated. Was he supposed to go in? Butterscotch had rules in his study but they always seemed to change whenever Bojack did anything.

"Daddy?" he asked quietly, squeezing his hands into fists as Butterscotch turned to look at him. Butterscotch waved him over, almost seeming friendly to someone who didn't know him that well. Bojack could see the blank look in his eyes, how passionless his voice was. Beatrice might resent her son, but Butterscotch felt nothing for him.

Bojack nervously walked over beside his father, who was now staring thoughtfully at a shred of paper in his hand. It was thin enough that Bojack could see tiny writing on the other side, but he had no idea what it was.

"Bojack," Butterscotch said, almost friendly. " Do you know what an abortion is?"

Bojack blinked.

Did he know what an abortion was? Bojack probably blinked a second time to stop his eyes drying out as he pondered the question. He'd heard his parents hiss it at each other, or yell it, or say it while staring at Bojack, and he'd heard people on the street mention it like if was a dirty word, but he didn't know what it was. Something to do with babies and secretaries, he thought.

"...no,"Bojack finally said, painfully aware that Butterscotch was looking at him very expectantly and slightly impatiently. Immediately the almost-goodwill between the two evaporated and Butterscotch sighed, rolling his eyes angrily. Bojack looked down, ashamed. He should have known better than to get his hopes up.

"Why the hell do I bother?" he said to no one. "I'm trying to do something nice for my idiot son and my idiot son is too busy being an idiot."

"Sorry," Butterscotch Horseman's idiot son said softly.

Butterscotch took a deep breath and calmed down. "An abortion is what you do when you get a woman pregnant after you have sex with her so it's not a problem anymore." At Bojacks alarmed look he went on. "It gets rid of the baby."

Bojack nodded slowly. Butterscotch grabbed his shoulders and pulled Bojack close, glaring at him.

"Listen to me. Listen carefully." Butterscotch ground out. "If you get a woman pregnant, _get an abortion_. Even if she doesn't want one, talk her into it. Don't stop hounding her until that baby is dead, and if she won't do it, run as far away as you can alright?"

"Why?"

Butterscotch let go of him, causing Bojack to stumble and narrowed his eyes. "If you let some bitch you have sex with tie you down with a baby, you'll end up just like me and your mother. Do you want that?" Butterscotch asked.

Bojack swallowed. He knew he should say know, but his father was so good at telling when he was lying. The last time Bojack had said he didn't look up to his parents however, Butterscotch had stormed off yelling and come back drunk and Beatrice had waited until Bojack was watching Secretariats biggest race and closed the curtains, turned the lights off and smoked cigarettes until the TV was just a foggy haze.

"Of course you don't, Butterscotch said. "Your mother and I are both miserable. You know why?" Bojack shook his head. "Because you were born."

Bojack looked down at the ground silently, feeling disappointed. He'd really hoped that would have been the time he was told he wasn't responsible for his parents misery, but it just wasn't meant to be. He sadly turned and walked out of the room, and sat down beside Beatrice.

"What did he say to you?" she asked uncaringly.

Bojack looked at her sadly. He knew his birth ruined his parents, but hearing it still hurt. He was the reason his parents fought and hated each other and yet a part of him still wanted them to love him. He was so selfish.

Beatrice snorted. "Whatever," she said and turned back to the TV.

* * *

 

To say Bojack was surprised to see Princess Carolyn at his door was an understatement. He took a moment to collect himself while she stared at him, nervous in an angry way.

"Princess Carolyn," he said in a way that reminded him of his dad. "Why are you here?"

Princess Carolyn huffed. "I'm pregnant," she said,an unspoken 'dummy' hanging between them.

Bojack blinked at her. "Is it mine?" he asked dumbly, kicking himself as he asked it. Of course it was his! He really hoped she wants opposed to abortions now, he'd heard about South Carolina girls. Wait, was Princess Carolyn named after her state? How weird.

"Of course," she said, looking like she wanted to kick him too.

"Are you keeping it?" Bojack asked, mind racing. "Have you thought about an abortion?"

Princess Carolyn laughed, a sad but bitter look in her eyes that reminded Bojack of his father's study. "No need."


End file.
